


【瞳耀】发情期的展博士

by poison_fairy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_fairy/pseuds/poison_fairy
Summary: 展博士和搭档白sir一起度过发情期的故事小破车一辆





	【瞳耀】发情期的展博士

白羽瞳身上通身被血的气息覆盖。

血腥的气息令展耀厌弃，这总让他联想到受伤和死亡，某只不要命的老鼠虽说一挑五不在话下，自己挂彩的次数却也不少。一闻到血腥味他就提心吊胆，担心白羽瞳是不是又受伤了，担心这，担心那。

密闭房间里血腥味渐浓，展耀刚穿上的白衬衫又被扒拉下来扔在一边，某只老鼠揽着他的腰蹭啊蹭，一边细数自己昨天在后腰处留下的痕迹。

除开白羽瞳一身肃杀，自带腥风血雨这个原因，他的信息素也是血腥味。浓郁、新鲜，足以以假乱真。然而白·中二·羽瞳觉得很酷的气味在展耀口中却成了“难闻的铁锈味”。

“你干嘛，要迟到了！”展耀皱眉，爱岗敬业的好青年不容许有人影响他的出勤。

“再让我抱一会儿呗。”白羽瞳把下巴搁在展耀的肩窝处，压低的嗓音黏黏糊糊的。

清新的茶香把铁腥味冲淡不少，但又很快和它搅和在一起，混合成情欲的气息。

展耀毫无抵抗能力地被白羽瞳带回床上，复习昨天经历过的事情。

该死的发情期。

他这样想。

因为展耀的发情期长期受药物压制，爆发后的结合热更加令人难以忍受，断药后发情期必须和Alpha一起度过，而omega在发情期时对Alpha的抵抗几乎为零，只能任由Alpha予取予求。

但真的是因为发情期吗？

展耀自己也说不准。

后穴开始分泌润滑的液体，让手指的进入毫无阻拦。白羽瞳常年端枪的手上长出的茧子，不断磋磨展耀娇嫩的肠壁，他变化着角度抠挖，带出一汪汪蜜液，他自然知道展耀的敏感点在哪里，却偏偏不去触碰，只在附近打转。展耀被他炽热的视线盯得转开脖子，看向一旁。

展耀不爱在性事中多说什么，只能靠他的喘息声和偶尔的呓语去猜，白羽瞳也差不了多少，他们之间每次都像是攻城略地的博弈，一步步试探对方的极限。

但往往先败下阵来的是展耀。

白羽瞳在有些地方还是不会让步的。

展耀偷偷抬起臀去迎白羽瞳的手，试图解解后边的痒，被白羽瞳发现后一巴掌打在屁股上，整个人都羞得一哆嗦。

“你干嘛还打人啊！能不能快点儿，还要上班呢！”展耀瞪他。

白羽瞳见展耀还心心念念着上班，冷笑一声，反正没案子，他是打定主意今天要翘班了。他的动作自然也就慢下来了，抽出手指放进口中舔了个一干二净。

展耀又羞又气，脸红到了脖子根，你……你……你……了个半天也没你出个所以然来。

“展博士的味道好极了，我得再尝尝。”

后穴传来了柔软的触感，展耀惊讶地睁大眼睛，脸上的红潮只涨不消，只见白羽瞳架起展耀的双腿，抬起他的臀，头扎进股间。

温热的舌尖围绕水润的穴口打转，舔舐着与囊袋相连的地方，带起一阵战栗。

展耀咬住下唇，强撑着放狠话：“洁癖？嗯？”

“昨天不是给你洗干净了么。”白羽瞳嘟嘟囔囔的回话，事实上，白sir的洁癖已经为某人破过很多次例了。

舌头和手指不同，它更柔软，更有力。有了手指的开拓，舌头轻松地挤进隐秘的入口，在里面作乱，每一寸嫩肉，每一处褶皱，都不放过。浅浅的刺探，深深的搅动，蜜液一涌出来就立刻被吮吸去，漏不出分毫。

展耀只觉得心脏充血充得快要爆炸，臀肉也在白羽瞳手中被揉捏成各种形状，后穴的瘙痒和快感交叠，被舌头侵犯的奇怪羞耻感让他想要夹紧大腿，然而却被白羽瞳的头颅阻止。他只能抓紧身下的床单，发出“呜呜”的咽呜表示抗议，

展耀对自己当初找白羽瞳作为度过发情期的人选这一做法的正确性产生怀疑。但这个念头只是一瞬间，很快被快感冲到不知道哪个犄角旮旯。

“够了，够了！”他几乎是哭喊着，才让白羽瞳停止动作。展耀头晕得厉害，但没等他喘上几下，白羽瞳提枪便上。

被填满的瞬间，展耀骤然松了一口气。

腿还是被白羽瞳架着，半边身子都悬着，一撞撞得老腰都快散架。

“你得抱着我。”也不知道是命令还是撒娇。

白羽瞳听他的，放开对腿的桎梏，俯身把展耀圈在怀里，展耀比他虚高那么一点，可肉没他多，因此在他怀里依旧略显娇小。两人贴得严丝合缝，展耀发出一声满足的喟叹。

“舒服吗？”白羽瞳并不老实，腰胯小幅度晃动，一手还把着展耀的命门，那处从开始就孤独得吐着清液，看着怪可怜的。

展耀眯着眼，鼻腔发出发出腻人的哼声，他被伺候得舒爽，只是懒得开口，或者说是羞于开口罢了。

“哥哥，你说话呀。”

展耀后边的小嘴咬了白羽瞳一口，“呸，谁是你哥哥。”

“谁回我谁就是。”

白羽瞳年纪只比展耀小一丁点，这么多年没叫过几次哥哥，偶然发现他在床上反应很大，几乎每次都要逗他。

只几个来回，展耀便缴械投降，眼角泛着水光，眼帘半垂，成了一只怎么撸都不会还手的乖猫。

白羽瞳吻着他的眼角，心软的一塌糊涂，全世界最好的猫就在自己怀里了。从眉眼到身体再到那独一无二的灵魂都是世上最好的。

细碎的吻沿着展耀的下颌线落到他的锁骨、胸膛，展耀身上生的白嫩，动情时全身透着淡淡的粉色，让白羽瞳转不开视线。斑驳的吻痕像是红梅缀于雪中，深浅不一。白羽瞳见前两天的印记前两天的快要淡去，低头又嘬出几朵红花。

展耀被磋磨地动情，把长腿盘在白羽瞳的腰背上暧昧地蹭蹭，“还来不来，不来就上班去。”

“怎么不来？”白羽瞳笑笑，就着这个姿势开始动作。

展耀因为发情期，身上温度本就偏高，现如今一把更加旺盛的火从两人交合处蔓延到了全身。

“好热……唔……”展耀双臂箍紧白羽瞳的脖子，想闭上眼，可一旦陷入黑暗，白羽瞳在他身下进出的动作更为清晰。

粗硬的茎身或急或徐地挤开娇嫩湿软的肠壁，撑开褶皱捻过最为敏感的那一点。

浑浊的喘气声在白羽瞳耳边起伏，他小腹一紧狠狠抽送两下，迫使展耀发出更为诱人的喘息。

“乖猫，乖。”白羽瞳亲啄展耀的颈子，猫儿白净的颈项上秀气的喉结也是他乐于亵玩的地方。

被上下两处敏感夹击的展耀不由得呜咽出声，腿也无力地打起摆子，仿佛下一秒就再也挂不住白羽瞳的腰。“不行了……羽瞳……我不行……。”

“很快就好了。”

展耀泛着水光的猫咪唇引诱白羽瞳去一亲芳泽，却不知展耀有意无意地一偏头正巧躲过，白羽瞳愣了一瞬，很快像没事人似的继续之前的动作，但到底心里泛酸，心不在焉胡乱定弄着顶到一处格外柔软的地方。

几乎是同时，展耀发出一声尖啸，抓着白羽瞳脊背的手在坚实的肌肉上留下几道印子，白羽瞳无意识对着那处顶弄了一会儿两人才反应过来，展耀的生殖腔打开了。

这是白羽瞳第一次触到展耀的生殖腔，好奇似地多顶了两下，柔软的入口像是小嘴咬住他的顶端，再往前便有更大的阻力。他玩得不可开交，展耀却热汗冷汗一起直冒，他同样是第一次打开生殖腔，被入侵的感觉像是电流通过身体，更难以玄妙的痛感与快感交织。但是现在不是沉沦欲海的时候，生殖腔打开后的受孕几率是99.9%，但他和白羽瞳……

“不……不要进去。”他说的很小声，轻地几乎他自己都没有听到。

“放心，我不会进去。”但白羽瞳听了个真切。

说来也怪，仅仅白羽瞳一句话，展耀却觉得像吃了定心丸，安心地将手贴和在白羽瞳的背肌上。

他的大脑有些混乱，像是被白羽瞳搅得一塌糊涂，可偏偏有些东西却很清晰，像是白羽瞳的每一声喘息，白羽瞳肌肤灼人的温度，甚至能感到白羽瞳脉搏的跳动。

焰火不断上升，气球套上开闸的水管，可偏偏展耀又觉得空虚极了，不知道哪儿来的力气四肢又痴缠上去。

”给我……唔……羽瞳……”

说不行了的是他，求着要的还是他。

白羽瞳低声爆了句粗口，掐着猫儿的瘦腰狠狠往已经肏开了的生殖腔里撞了两下。

展耀受了刺激，小腹一紧，腰眼泛酸。抬眼见着紧实的肩窝一口咬上去。焰火在最高处炸响，气球饱涨迸裂，都是一瞬间的事。

展耀盯着天花板犯晕，心里想着自己怕是跟上周白羽瞳摔在砧板上的鱼没什么两样。

白羽瞳休息时间比展耀少，他在展耀胸口上埋了会儿就坐起身收拾战场，展耀两条大白腿上尽是自己的子子孙孙了。

纸巾擦到展耀的大腿根，白羽瞳的手腕一把被人把住。顺着望过去，展耀的眼神平和乖巧带着几分倦容，不见平日的意气风发，却也有别的滋味。

“怎么了这是。”白羽瞳发现展耀嘴角挂着一丝血迹，捏住他下巴翻来覆去地看。展耀任他作怪，等人手指头伸进嘴里了，才装腔作势要咬，顺便眼睛一翻，冲白羽瞳的肩头努努嘴，“你的。”

白羽瞳后知后觉肩上有点痛，展耀咬地用力，留下一个血呲呼啦的牙印。

“牛啊展博士，武力值max啊，”白羽瞳咂咂嘴，“都咬出血了，怎么补偿我啊。”他眯起眼，舔巴着嘴角血渍的展耀怎么看怎么性感。

展耀蹭着蹭着往后半靠在床头，听到这话垂垂眼帘，往白羽瞳那儿凑了点，“我也让你咬一口呗。”露在白羽瞳眼里的是展耀光洁如玉的后颈。

一秒，两秒，三秒……展耀迟迟等不到白羽瞳的回应，猛地抬头，正对上白羽瞳深幽的眸子，心脏漏跳了一拍。

“过了这个村可就没这个店了。”展耀咬着后槽牙，也不知道自己抽什么风，好好的炮友不是挺好的，非得想着更进一步干嘛。

就在展耀脸上臊地想要不管不顾拔腿就跑的时候，白羽瞳终于开口了，声音还带着几分沙哑。“你以后别乱开这种玩笑……”我会当真。

“我开玩笑？白羽瞳你以为你多大脸我跟你开这种玩笑。”展耀气得肝颤，也不顾自己腿软绵绵的没甚力气，抬脚就往白羽瞳身上踹，却被人一把攥住。

“展小猫。”

展耀遭不住白羽瞳压低嗓子叫他，怪性感的，像是被人反着撸了两把，浑身的毛都要炸起：“撒，撒手。”

“我撒手，你跑了怎么办？”也不知道白羽瞳是在自言自语，还是在跟展耀说话。

白羽瞳是只攻击性极强的大耗子，他仍攥着展耀的脚腕不放，身子到是往展耀那边靠去。他挤进展耀的腿间，看展耀因问大腿再次被迫分开而苦恼的表情笑了，又叫了他一遍。

“猫儿。”

白羽瞳试探着吻在展耀的嘴角。展耀没再逃避，打蛇随棍上，给予回应。白羽瞳讷讷地像个情窦初开的小伙，咬住展耀的下唇亲吮。两人刚才经历了一场堪称荒唐的情事，现在却又正进行纯情的唾液交换，当中的错乱感让两人在回味过来后都忍俊不禁，弯成月牙的眼睛里只有对方与浓情蜜意。

“咬我。”展耀再次低下头。

白羽瞳半抱着展耀，他带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲展耀后颈的腺体，痒痒地，怪磨人。他有些犹豫，最终还是下口咬破腺体，注入自己的信息素。

血腥味与茶香真正融合，展耀颤抖着咽呜出声，只因信息素的结合更多的是灵魂上的快感。

展耀在白羽瞳的臂弯里靠了一会儿，又同白羽瞳的唇舌纠缠到一起，甚至迫不及待探出舌尖去撩拨白羽瞳。上一秒一触即走，下一秒缠绵悱恻。白羽瞳被他弄得心烦意乱，空着的手扣住展耀的后脑勺，试图夺走他所有的氧气。

肌肤相亲的合拍，唇齿相依的默契。

“宝贝，我又硬了。”

“我去你的，滚。”

展博士还没回复过来的年迈身板再次被白sir压在身下。

“上班怎么办？”白羽瞳故意逗他。

“我明天告诉包局你挟持我翘班……”展耀心里苦，展耀想要哭唧唧。


End file.
